The major objective is to continue the implementation of a randomized clinical trial designed to evaluate the effect of Advice Only (minimal intervention) and Special Intervention on facilitating smoking cessation and maintenance of cessation for patients found to have coronary artery disease at the time of cardiac catheterization. The Special Intervention group receives one of a variety of approaches tailored to differing patient needs, including group and individualized counseling sessions, use of self help materials and counseling intervention telephone calls. The study population consists of patients undergoing coronary arteriography at the University of Massachusetts Medical Center (UMMC) who satisfy predetermined eligibility criteria. To date, 40 patients have been randomized in the main study. In addition, 14 patients who were excluded from study entry solely on the basis of distance from the medical center have been randomly allocated to advice only or to special intervention. The latter consists of the use of self-help materials and/or counseling intervention telephone calls. In order to increase the study sample size as well as the population representativeness, patients undergoing coronary arteriography at the Memorial Hospital in Worcester, Massachusetts, have been recently (2 weeks) added to the originally proposed UMMC patients for inclusion during year 02. Three patients have been randomized there to date. Careful monitoring of the recruitment process will continue throughout year 02 with consideration given to possible recruitment of an additional cardiac catheterization site if needed to ensure adequate patient enrollment. Ongoing quality control checks of the randomization process, intervention approaches and collection of all study-related data will continue with preliminary analyses of the data carried out to examine the success of randomization, short-term effects of the respective quit smoking interventions and other analyses as deemed appropriate.